My Little Sister
by scarletfever24
Summary: Lisanna got sick one day, and afterwards one night with Bickslow something happened! It's a Bixanna one shot!


MIRAJANE P.O.V.

I have watched Lisanna grow up to baby to a toddler to a tween then a teen, and that's when it all started. Sure, it seemed like nothing at the time, but I knew that something was going on. I didn't know what it was, maybe it was a look, or something that someone said, but I knew what would happen next.

I would just watch her when she enter in the Guild, and the way she acted when she saw him come in. How she would just looked at him, and then look away to because she would be afraid of getting caught, but what she didn't know was that he would look at her. At first, I thought that I was crazy, but then I remembered I always act like this especially when it's so obvious.

LISANNA P.O.V.

I wonder what big sis is thinking about so hard? I walk up to her, and waited for her to snap back into reality.

"Mira?" She does this reset thing in her mind before standing up.

"You need something, Lisanna?" She asked so sweetly, and I gave her a big smiled.

"Yeah, can you get me a bowl of your famous stew?" She nodded before going into the back, and within a couple of minutes returned with the bowl. She sets it down in front of me, and the smell was so delicious that I almost slobber on the bar, but I kept my composure.

"Why do you need some stew in the middle of summer?" She asked before I started eating my stew, and as soon it went down my throat is felt a slight sting.

"I think I might be getting sick, so what's better than your stew?" She smiled brightly as I continue to eat.

"If you think you might be sick, you show go home, and rest." She said as she put her hand on top of mine, and I started smiling, but then I felt a hard cough coming on, so I pulled my hands away before coughing my lungs out.

"Yeah, you should go home. You don't sound too well" I turned around to see Bickslow there behind me. I could tell he was a little concerned.

"Ok, yeah. I'm going to go home" I said while trying to get up, but nearly fell. Thank god for Bickslow! He caught me in time, but I will have to admit I feel a little uncomfortable. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks, but I'm chalking that up to my fever. I felt his ice cold hand touch my forehead, and his face slowly moved closer.

"Are you sure you can make it home? You don't look too good" He said before I could fully get up out of his arms. When I got back on my feet, I tried to fix my shirt as I looked at Mira.

"So, I'm going to head home." She just looked at me, but I shrugged it off. "I'll be fine, stop worrying" I said before trying to take another step, and almost falling down, again.

"No, you need help getting home." I just rolled my eyes before she continued. "Say, why don't you, Bickslow, take Lisanna home" I looked at her, and started to nod my head rapidly.

"No, no, no, I think he has something better to do plus he's a part of the protected detail for Laxus." I started lightly hitting Bickslow on the chest to try make a point. Staring at Mira saying, _**take the hint**_ , but of course she didn't do anything.

"Oh no, Lisanna it's fine. They really don't need me today" I looked at him as he turn around to his table. "RIGHT GUYS!"

"Wha-, Yeah take her home!" Laxus shouts before I nodded then Evergreen comes up to us, and gave me a big smile. I just felt a wave of worried. _What's up with her?_

"Bickslow, why don't I take her home?" Bickslow and I looked at each other with the same look, _**why**_. Then he just started laughing, but I was still confused.

"Oh Evergreen, you know Elfman is not home. If you wanted to see, you could've asked anyone. Everyone knows he's at the bath house, right now because it's 12pm his **manly** hour" Bickslow teased Evergreen, and I felt kind of bad.

"Bickslow, you don't know if she really wanted to take care of me." He just gave me the look, _**oh please, we both know that's a lie**_ , but I honestly was trying to make her less embarrassed, and he knows that.

"Oh please, if anyone going to take you home, it's going to be me." He stated before pushing outside the Guild. What's with him being all pushy today.

"Wait, where are your souls?" He laughed as they surrounded us.

"Awww, looks like Lisanna cares about us" Soul #1 sated before they continue.

"More like she cares about who control us" Soul #2 said as I turned red slowly, but made it seem like it was my fever.

"Knock it off you guys!" He shouts before they all went silent. I heard my footsteps as we got closer to my house.

"Aww, look we hit a nerve" Soul #3 says, but he just swats it away.

"Go back to the Guild, and watch Laxus" He order his souls

"Sure thing boss, we'll give you alone time" They all shouted before leaving.

"Wha-, THAT'S NOT WHY!" I lightly chuckle before wheezing. "You need to take it easy"

"I'm fine" I heard the crack in my voice, and he looked at me. "Ok, I see your point." He lightly chuckle, and I couldn't help, but smiled.

We finally got to my house, and he helped me in then to my bedroom. I was barely walking at this point. "I can't walk anymore, so put me down on the chair" He looked at me crazy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Out of nowhere he picks me up and takes me to my bed then lightly sets me down.

"You need to relax, and rest." As he just sat down on the chair, and I looked at him crazy.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and that's not what I meant, but he knew that to. "You think, I'm going to let you be here alone, sick" I nodded, and just gave this look. "You get some rest, and I'll be here when you wake up." I was too sick to agree, so I give in, and shut my eyes.

MIRAJANE P.O.V.

 _ **Later On That Day….**_

I walked into the house, and see there was no one around, but I thought Lisanna came home. I walked up the stairs to go Lisanna's room, and when I opened the door to see Lisanna sound asleep, and with Bickslow in the chair right next to her. He was out by my guess he stood with her for the whole day. I got one of her extra blankets, and gently put over him.

"How cute" I whispered before closing the door.

 _ **Next Day….**_

It's only been one day, and now I noticed that something has changed. She seems to happy around him, but it's like if I missed something. Now they walked in together, and seemed so _friendly._

 _ **Few Weeks Later….**_

Now I know there's definitely something going on. The way she looks at him, and when she's not looking he is. Or maybe it's those little touches that they think that nobody notices. Oh, I noticed, but I'm not going to say anything.

 _ **A Month Later….**_

Now they go on missions together, but only them would go. She acts like nothing is going on, but what she doesn't know is that I see those hickeys she tried to hide with makeup, or his hickeys. What made me laugh the most is when he had her lipstick on his neck. It wasn't just once, but over 5 times. They are so cute, but I knew that they were together, and I couldn't help, but tease them.

 _ **One Year Later….**_

They finally went public today, and I thought it was time for them! All the girls knew before they became public, but the guys were the most hilarious reactions. Most of them were happy, but Elfman just stood silent. It took him nearly 3 days to say anything, but then again he was dating Evergreen. He came around, but had " **the talk"** with Bickslow.

 _ **4 Years Later….**_

I'm running around to find my necklace I always wear, and I hear Lisanna in the background.

"You said something, Lisanna?"

"Yeah, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my blue necklace I always wear." I stated while going through the drawers.

"Um, Mira"

"Yeah?" I turned around to see Lisanna pointing at something.

"It's in your hand" I looked down to see it was in my hand.

"Oops!" I walked over, and put it on her then walk back to my original spot, but I could tell something was bugging her. "What's wrong?"

"How do I know if I'm doing the right thing?" I just smiled, _oh she's have second thoughts._

"Well that's easy, what are you so worried about?"

"I'm worried about not being good enough for him" I smiled real big, and I saw the tears coming down her face. I got a tissue, and lightly dabbed her face. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you are perfect for him. Listen Lisanna, if you are worried about being good enough the other person than about yourself. You are definitely good enough, and doing the right thing. I saw the light flickered, and I touched her arm. "You're ready?" She took a deep breath.

"Yeah" Sounding a little more confident, and I fixed the front of her dress.

Something blue and borrowed: My necklace

Something new: Her dress

Something old: Our mother's veil

I slowly started walking her there, and then it was the moment of truth. She tightly gripped my hand as we walked down the aisle. Everyone stood up as we slowly walked.

"Oh my god, Mira. The Guild is so beautiful" She told me, but she was just had her eyes locked on her fiancé, Bickslow. He looked at her like if she was the only girl in the world, and I knew she was going to be happy. As we got to end, I kissed her cheek. Then we looked at Markov.

"Who is giving this bride to this man?" He stated, and Lisanna finally let go of my hand. Then I knew it was time

"That would be me" I love you, my little sister

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! You can thank_ OneLivesAgain _for this story! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


End file.
